


Dark Love

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Dark love is still love.





	Dark Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dark Love  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 210  
>  **Summary:** Dark love is still love.  
>  **A/N:** written for my Bingo at 1-million-words

“Only good can love.”

With his mouth gaped open Cole stared at Phoebe unable to believe what the love of his life was saying. “You can’t really believe that.”

Phoebe straightened up as she shrugged. “It is what it is.”

“So just because I’m not what your sisters call normal...”

She quickly interrupted him. “You’re part demon, Cole. And...”

It was Cole’s turn to interrupt. “So you think that means that I can’t love you?” Surely she knew better than that. Before Phoebe could say anything he closed the distance between, slid his arms around her unresisting body and pulled her close in his embrace. “I am in love with you, Phoebe.” He enunciated his words clearly so there would be no doubt to his feelings. ‘And I...”

A soft sigh escaped her as she melted into his arms. “Even though I tried so hard not to I love you too, Cole.” She leaned her head back and stared into his eyes. “I guess dark love is still love.”

He quickly brushed his lips against hers in a teasing kiss. One day Cole was determined to convince Phoebe that whether light or dark, good or bad, love was love. But until that day he would take what he could get.


End file.
